


we fell in love in october

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Language, Riding, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, drunk!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Bill comes home drunk and says some hurtful things, but you two make up in the end.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 14





	we fell in love in october

You sat in the dark living room, waiting for Bill to come home. You never could really sleep when you knew he was coming home. You were always happy to see him, even on late nights like these, when you knew he would come home exhausted and make a beeline for the bed. You liked being the first thing he saw when he got home and although, he’d never said it, he looked forward to it as well. He never quite felt relaxed until he saw your face, knowing that you still want to wait up for him.

That’s when he started feeling worried about his and Nancy’s relationship. When she stopped wanting to be awake when he got home. He told himself it was just because she was tired. They had adopted a new kid and she wasn’t the same young woman he married years ago. But then she started sleeping on her own side of the bed, getting as far away from him as she could, he felt. That’s when he started working more hours and took on road school. At some point, he stopped waiting for her to love him again, but he wanted to be there for Brian. They both did, so they put on a happy face around each other. It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other anymore, they just weren’t in love anymore. 

He felt brand new when he met you. He felt young again. He slowly opened up and with Nancy and Brian’s knowledge, he fell in love again. Nancy approved of it. She didn’t want to see Bill miserable for the rest of his life. She wanted him to be happy and it was okay if it wasn’t with her. 

The door opened slowly, hitting the wall in the entry hall. It startled you out of your thoughts and you got up to see Bill throwing a cigarette out of the door and struggling to get his key out. You furrowed your eyebrows, wondering why he was fumbling around. His eyes focused on you. He staggered towards you, dropping his suitcase on the floor. 

“Are you okay?” You grabbed his arms, doing your best to hold him up on his feet. He hiccups a few feet away from your face. You could smell the smoke and alcohol on his breath. “Okay, here we go.” You guide him to the couch and he flops his body onto it. “Did you drive here?” You stood above him. 

He nodded his head. “Bill, you could have gotten yourself killed, or someone else. Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to pick you up.” 

He inhaled deeply. “Why do you care?” He mumbled, struggling to get the knot out of his tie. You reached your hands out to help him and he slapped them away. “I don’t need your help.” He snapped. “I don’t need you.” He stood up quickly and you watched him struggle to storm off into the bedroom. He bumped into the door frame on the way. 

You followed him to the bedroom, seeing him taking his suit off. “Why are you acting like this, Bill?” 

He ignored your question. “Fuck!” He exclaimed when he couldn’t get his shoes off. He sat on the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Just let me help you.” 

This time, he didn’t argue with you. Instead, he studied your facial expressions. The way your eyebrows furrowed about his state. He watched you lower yourself to your knees so that you could help him with his shoes. “Why are you doing this?” He relaxed his body, but his brain was still on edge. 

“Why am I taking your shoes off?” You looked up at him with a half smile, taking off the shoe.

“No.” He groaned. “Why are you here? Why are you helping me? Why do you wait for me?” 

He pulled his second shoe off and pushed yourself up off of the floor. “Because I’m your girlfriend, Bill. I want to take care of you.” 

He closed his eyes, the room was spinning around him. “I didn’t ask you to do that.” 

“You don’t have to. I love you.”

“Don’t say that.” His eyes shot open.

“Bill.” You accusingly gasped. 

“I lose everyone I love, y/n. You can’t love me. I’m going to hurt you eventually and you’re going to leave like everyone does.” He voiced quietly. His shaky hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. “I can’t marry you, I can’t give you a family, I can’t be home every night with you, I can’t be here for you. I can’t love you.” He finally got the tight sleeves to come off around his wrists and he dropped the now wrinkled dress shirt on the floor by the chair. 

You let him get it all off of his chest because you knew he was drunk and you knew he would apologize for the hurtful things he said later. Before he stood up, you pulled off his white undershirt. 

He struggled with his pants, when he got up he held onto the bedposts and hopped over to sit down on the bed. You pulled them off of his legs and helped him lay on the bed. “None of that matters, Bill. I don’t care about any of that. I want you.” You climbed on top of him. His hands felt your legs. “I do love you.” 

You were going to let it go. Let him sleep it off and let him apologize through his hangover all morning. You started to move your leg off of him and settle on your side of the bed, but Bill’s grip on your hips stopped you. He pulled you down onto his crotch and you could feel the bulge in his boxers. “Prove it to me.” The phrase came out more as a whine instead of a demand. You hesitantly rocked your hips on top of him and his grip tightened, taking the lead. He aided you to apply more friction. “Show me how much you love me.” His cock hardened underneath you. 

“Bill, you’re drunk.” 

“I’m your boyfriend.” He groaned. “You’re not taking advantage of me.” He reassured you. He roughly bucked his hips into you. “Please.” Normally his hard cock would be enough to persuade you, but you needed the words. “I want you, y/n. Please.” He echoed. You complied by rolling your hips on top of him. Your hands rested on his chest. Bill’s hands slid to grip the curve of your ass and then up your back, pulling your body down so that he could kiss you. You could taste the cheap whiskey and cigarette smoke on his tongue. 

He wanted you, but he couldn’t deny the way the room looked like it was spinning. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He had every detail of your body memorized anyway. Every little dimple and freckle was locked in his mind. And in with those thoughts, were the memorization of where to touch you. He quickly learned where you liked to be touched, which spots made your pussy even more wet. Bill knew what buttons to push, and which ones to pinch. 

You continued to rock your clothed pussy over his bulging cock. Your slid your hand down to cup him through the fabric. “Is this what you want?” You breathed against his neck. 

His breath caught in his throat when you squeezed a little harder on his balls. “Please. Please touch me.” Bill whimpered beneath you. You weren’t used to the request coming out of his mouth instead of yours. 

You fingers slid up and down his covered cock and he began aching in his boxers. You didn’t want to torture him anymore, so you reached your hand under the waistband of his boxers and curled your fingers around his hard cock. “Mmm.” He moaned underneath you. You twisted your wrist and gently jerked him off. You kissed his jawline up to his ear and tenderly took his earlobe between your teeth. 

While you continued with his cock, Bill distracted himself with your shirt. He could feel your hard nipples on his naked chest through the thin fabric of your nightgown. “You’re so hard for me.” You whispered into his ear, licking the cartilage. “I want to feel you inside of me.” You picked up your speed on his cock. “Think you can handle that?” He was thrusting his cock harder into your fist. 

“Mm-hmm.” He nodded, with the amount of alcohol in his system combined with the heat of the moment, he found it hard to form real words. He hissed when you ran a thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the precum over the tip in circles. His cock was a deep shade of red. 

You were naked under your nightgown, much to Bill’s surprise. The tip of his fingers unexpectedly felt the moist skin between your legs. “You’re wet.” He slurred. “Let me fuck you, please.” 

You released your hold on his cock. You pulled your nightgown up off of your body, sitting completely naked on top of Bill’s body. You positioned yourself over his cock and sunk your hips down. Your eyes tightened. It had been a while since you took his dick without any preparation and you were hit by the remembrance of how big his cock really was. 

“Sh-shit.” Bill groaned. You were going too slow sinking on his cock. He couldn’t hold back anymore and he pushed his kips up to bottom out inside of you. 

“Oh my god.” You moaned and closed your eyes. Your warm, tight cunt throbbed around him. 

He tried his best to moan out your name in staggered breaths. “Fuck.” He managed to get a word out. 

You found a rhythm, riding him. Your tits bounced on your chest with every move. The wet sounds of Bill’s cock sliding in and out of your pussy along with both of your moans filled the room. “You like that?” You weren’t really looking for an answer. The sounds he was making and his impatient thrusts were enough to know that he indeed did like it. Your wetness leaked out around his cock and you reached a hand down to rub your clit. Your orgasm washed over you with no warning. You tried to ride out the orgasm, but you were shaking above him. “Oh my god, Bill. I love you.” You sighed when you calmed down from your orgasm. 

He thrusted up intensely into you. “Fuck, say that again.” He begged. 

“What?” You didn’t even remember what you had said. 

“Tell me you love me.” His eyes locked onto yours. You could see the pure desire in them. 

You bent down, letting him take control of the thrusts. His arms wrapped around your hips and held you still on him. “I love you.” You whispered into his ear, causing him to moan. “I love you.” You repeated. The desperate sounds he was making made your pussy tighten in arousal around him. 

“Again.” He instructed through gritted teeth. “Say it again.” 

“I love you. Bill, I love you.” The way you were positioned on top of him had him hitting you in the right spots. “I love you.” You were getting close to your second orgasm. 

“Fuck— too good. So close.” 

“Me too.” You whimpered.

He cried out. The moment his cum spurted out from his stiff cock, his body stilled underneath you. You rode him gently, milking him dry. You came soon after and felt your release mix with his as it spilled out of you. Your legs vibrated against his. Bill tightened his grip on your hips to keep you from collapsing onto him. 

You lifted yourself up and brought your leg over to your side of the bed. You swiped a finger of the tip of Bill’s softening cock and licked off the cum. Bill had his eyes on you and groaned when he saw what you did. You left to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth to clean the two of you off. By the time you finished, you heard faint snores from Bill. Whenever you threw your gown back on, you cuddled in next to him, you heard his raspy night voice whisper into your ear. “I love you, y/n.” 

You smiled and moved your body closer to him. “I know.”


End file.
